Justicia
by Unicornio Senju
Summary: La tragica muerte de sus padres es un suceso que Jane nunca pudo olvidar ni superar y menos a aquel ser horrible que le arrebato todo lo que tenia. Esta completamente segura de que el mismo monstruo esta detras de una serie de crimenes recientes ocurridos en la zona y esta vez esta determinada a atraparlo, embarcándose en una cacería humana buscando justicia. [Creepypastas fic]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los creeppypastas que hacen aparición en esta historia no son de mi autoría y le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo los uso con fines de entrener.**

 **Notas de autor: He decidido continuar con la historia tras tanto tiempo.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Prologo

La noche se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la larga extensión del bosque y lo cubrió todo. Jeff se dirigía a la puerta de la cabaña de madera; le dio una última mirada al pobre hombre que estaba inconsciente sobre el frio suelo de la sala de estar, una tétrica sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro mientras giraba la helada perilla y salía del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Había destruido sin piedad cada estante, cajón y armario en busca de algo que pudiese serle útil, solo consiguió una mísera botella llena de licor y nada más que eso. No le importaba dejar evidencia que lo incriminara, el no temía ir a prisión ni mucho menos sentía remordimiento por sus reprobables actos. Aquel hombre en la cabaña se había defendido muy bien, más de lo que esperaba, cuando lo empujo con toda su fuerza y lo vio caer sobre la alfombra escucho un fuerte estruendo, creyó haberlo liquidado. Pero no podía estar más equivocado, únicamente logro hacer que el extraño se desmayara.

Con la botella en la mano, camino sin prisa hacia una desgastada camioneta que, horas atrás, observo estacionada cerca de la propiedad. Rápidamente encontró el vehículo, sin dudar tomo una áspera piedra para luego estrellarla contar la ventana del asiento del conductor, con un movimiento brusco abrió la puerta y entro, al mismo tiempo los cristales cayeron con un ruido muy fuerte sobre la tierra.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver su desfigurado rostro en el espejo, su palidez mortal consecuencia de la lejía y la sonrisa permanente que el mismo se tallo un tiempo atrás eran más que escalofriantes para cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlas, pero para Jeff eran cualidades que lo hacían hermoso y, de alguna forma enfermiza, especial.

Bebió un largo trago del amargo líquido que contenía la botella, coloco las manos en el volante y puso el auto en marcha. La carretera estaba en total oscuridad, a pesar de ello el joven no se tomó la molestia de encender las luces. No lo hizo, en cambio continuo bebiendo sin prestar la mínima atención al camino, si lo hubiera hecho se habría percatado que peligrosamente conducía en sentido contario.

El jamás respetaba las reglas y esa noche no fue la excepción; los límites de velocidad le resultaban un obstáculo molesto, piso el acelerador hasta el fondo, quizá el alcohol que consumió influenciaba sus acciones, aunque eso tampoco le importaba. A medida que avanzaba se aproximaba cada vez más a impactarse con el coche de una mujer que también viajaba sola en medio de la penumbra. Jeff no lo supo hasta que las luces amarillentas del otro automóvil iluminaron el parabrisas y lo deslumbraron, en reacción soltó el volante para cubrirse con ellas. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron por la sorpresa, sus delgadas manos se aferraron al volante con fuerza y piso con toda su energía el freno, luchaba con el miedo ante el inminente impacto, que amenazaba con paralizarla.

El carro que Jeff robo choco como una bala al contario, luego del sonoro estruendo este rodo de forma violenta varias veces hasta terminar fuera del pavimento, más precisamente, atrapado entre algunos cuantos árboles de pino que había derribado en el proceso. Jeff tuvo más suerte que ella, el vehículo que conducía únicamente se deslizo en círculos por el asfalto, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el tablero y en consecuencia perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya había amanecido, ignorando el dolor que le provocaba, volteo a los costados para ver el carro de la desconocida mujer destrozado a pocos metros con la policía, bomberos y paramédicos rodeando la escena del terrible accidente. Tenía la certeza de que la extraña no logro sobrevivir al choque, al menos, eso parecía indicar el mal estado del coche con vidrios por todos lados, una puerta desprendida sobre el concreto y el que el vehículo luciese como una lata de refresco aplastada. Por la retorcida mente de Jeff cruzo la idea de escapar, no por temor, solo para evitar estar enjaulado en la cárcel. El estar en el centro de un mar de policías que podían capturarlo deshizo su improvisado plan, tan velozmente como se le ocurrió, por contener tantas fallas.

Estaba tan herido que casi no podía moverse sin quejarse por el punzante dolor paralizante que sentía al tratar, comenzó por quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y con mucha dificultad intento salir pero se rindió al verlo como una batalla perdida. Lanzo un suspiro lleno de frustración cuando vio a varias personas con equipo médico aproximándose en su auxilio, todo era un desastre y era un hecho que estaba derrotado.

Pronto, los rescatistas arrancaron la puerta con ayuda de una potente y ruidosa sierra, luego los paramédicos lo sacaron del auto para colocarlo en una camilla con el mayor cuidado posible. Mientras le brindaban atención médica, más de una personase desconcertó con su extraña e impactante apariencia producto de su locura.

En ese instante las puertas metálicas de la pequeña ambulancia se cerraron, Jeff no podía evitar pensar que lo siguiente que vería serían las paredes de la prisión, aquello se confirmó cuando vio una bolsa negra para cadáveres sobre otra de las camillas. Cualquier otra persona estaría aterrada por ese hecho y se sentiría culpable, pero el solo pensaba en lo mucho que se aburriría ahí. Sin embargo eso era lo de menos, no podía negar que se sorprendía de haber sido atrapado. Algo que el creyó imposible estaba sucediendo, era tan irreal que fastidiado cerro los ojos; no podía lidiar con la ira y la frustración surgiendo de los más profundo de su ser, por lo que él consideraba un fracaso de los más estúpido y ridículo.

Nada podía hacer, todo estaba hecho y no se podía cambiar.

Ese día cometió el error más grande de su vida y uno que lamentaría.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Gracias por pasarse a esta humilde historia.**


	2. Memorias del pasado

**Disclaimer:** Los creeppypastas aquí presentados no son de mi autoría y pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo los utilizo con fines de entretener.

 **Notas de autor:** Bien, he mantenido esta historia en un hiatus que me parece injusto. Fue mi primer fanfic en la vida y en esta página, además, no me gustaría dejarla sin final al menos. Por lo que decido retomarla, últimamente he pululado por los confines de internet y me lleve la desagradable sorpresa de que no existe ningún fanfic decente de estos icónicos personajes ni siquiera uno que SI trate de ellos. Las aventuras de "Rayita" la chica emo sad del cole que es incomprendida y jodidamente hermosa pero ignoraba por todos y su romance esporádico con el creeppy de turno (léase Jeff the killer, Masky, Hoody, Ben Drowned y un lastimoso etcétera) me parecen de lo más aburridas.

Cuando yo entro a una historia busco que se trate de esos personajes no de una Mary Sue que se enreda con un personaje "canon".

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Capitulo Uno: Memorias del pasado

Jane estaba atada a una silla de madera en la vieja casa de sus padres. Luchaba por liberarse de las duras ataduras que la mantenían sujeta al mueble. Todos los invitados, incluidos sus padres, habían muerto durante la cena a manos de su perturbado vecino; Jeff, mucho antes de que ella llegara para reunirse con ellos. La que sería una alegre celebración parecía haberse vuelto una pesadilla para todos, solo se salvó por haberse quedado dormida en su habitación, aunque no estaba tan segura de haberse librado de presenciar esa situación.

Se retorció, pero solo consiguió caer al piso. El miedo la poseía por completo hasta nublar su mente, sus brazos se movían ansiosos por ser libres y la desesperación crecía a cada instante por el peligro cercano. Escucho pasos lentos provenientes del segundo piso, parecían dirigirse hasta donde ella se encontraba. Algunas lágrimas saladas se deslizaban por sus blancas mejillas, aterrada e indefensa sin poder hacer demasiado para huir, continuo moviéndose sin rendirse.

— ¡Auxilio, por favor! —grito Jane a todo pulmón, esperando que alguien fuese en su rescate. Miro con esperanza la puerta principal, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento y los pasos se escuchaban más cercanos todavía.

No sucedió nada.

Nadie entró.

Nadie la ayudó.

Mentalmente rogaba que quien estuviese arriba se conformara con lo que había hecho, la dejara ir y no le hiciera daño. Oyó una sonora carcajada burlona que le provoco escalofríos y remplazo los pasos, estaba segura de que el asesino la observaba y dejo de moverse por un segundo. Inhibida por todas las abrumadoras emociones que la invadían, no quiso voltear a ver a quien estuviese ahí de pie a poca distancia.

No podía.

—Jane…

La persona al otro lado de la habitación avanzo con normalidad hasta plantarse delante de ella y la observo con una mueca de satisfacción que la ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba. La curiosidad de saber de quien se trataba venció al temor por un segundo, giro la cabeza con lentitud y se encontró con un sonriente Jeff. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante, palideció al verlo ahí con un reluciente cuchillo de cocina en la mano y el brillante color rojo de la sangre manchando su suéter inmaculadamente blanco. Aquello era tan perturbador que quedaría en su mente por siempre. Aquella imagen de ese chico cubierto por la sangre de su familia, con una mueca extraña en el rostro y la locura irradiando por sus apagados ojos nunca la dejarían en paz por el resto de la eternidad.

—Jeff…

—Tranquila, Jane. Pronto serás tan hermosa como yo—declaro Jeff concentrado en la viva llama ardiente del encendedor plateado en su mano derecha. En él pudo reflejo pudo verse a sí misma, pudo ver su propio terror creyendo que quizá no viviría más, maldijo a Jeff por la muerte de esos inocentes y por la suya, pues viviera o no, ese día gran parte de Jane se marchó junto con ellos para nunca regresar. El resto de ella se quedó con Jeff.

El fuerte olor a gasolina penetró en su nariz, Jane no se percató en que momento el suelo que la rodeaba se llenó o de grandes charcos del flamable líquido, incluida su ropa estaba empapada. Nunca pensó que algo así pudiera suceder; con todos muertos y ella a punto de unírseles, Jeff había perdido la razón por completo, eso era un hecho incuestionable. La sádica sonrisa del muchacho se ensancho aún más al echarle un vistazo por última vez a Jane.

La aterrada chica chillaba y suplicaba en el suelo. Escucho su propio grito mas no pudo dejarlo salir al observar paralizada como el asesino arrojaba el encendedor a una de las pequeñas lagunas transparentes de gasolina y al mismo tiempo esta se encendía.

—Descuida, ya he llamado a los bomberos—le aseguro con calma. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar sin hacer nada más, dejando a la chica a merced del fuego ardiente que empezaba a caminar con más rapidez —. Ahora, ve a dormir…

Su forcejeo no cesó. Jane se aferraría a la vida hasta que su cuerpo pudiera resistirlo, no lo dejaría ganar sin haberse resistido. El tener a las llamas consumiéndolo todo a su alrededor la atemorizaba como para rendirse tan fácilmente, siguió moviéndose hasta que su visión, de manera repentina, se nubló y no miró más que negra obscuridad.

Jane despertó alterada. Temblaba levemente, su respiración estaba muy agitada y diminutas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente debido a la horrible pesadilla que tuvo. Miro el reloj; eran cerca de la seis de la mañana. No quería volver a dormir, no para revivir el suceso más trágico de su vida; el asesinato a sangre fría de sus padres. Aunque pasó un tiempo desde esa vez y ya era una persona adulta se sentía muy sola, llena de tristeza y con un inmenso odio hacia Jeff. Jamás lo olvidaría, no solo les arranco la vida a sus progenitores de la peor manera, además la desfiguró permanentemente.

Se levantó de la cama, camino descalza por el helado suelo hasta el baño y se observó así misma en el espejo. Las marcas de las quemaduras que sufrió durante el incendio de su antigua casa aun eran muy notorias.

Jamás se irían.

Sin haber descansado debidamente en toda la noche se dirigió de nuevo a su recamara. Se sentó sobre la polvorienta alfombra de un rojo desteñido de la habitación. Había perdido muchas noches de su existencia a causa de ese joven que solía ser su vecino y ahora no era nada más que un malvado monstruo sin escrúpulos.

Las paredes blancas de su vacía habitación estaba tapizadas de recortes de periódicos, evidencia que ella consideraba, hacia culpable a Jeff de muchos crímenes que hasta ese momento estaban sin resolución, además de cientos de dibujos que ella hizo del rostro del asesino.

Su rostro estaría por siempre en su memoria, como una vivida fotografía que nunca desaparecería de ahí.

Exhausta por la pesadilla comenzó a acomodar documentos, fotografías, recortes y más de un dibujo en una carpeta. Aquel día llevaría todo eso a la estación de policía para entregárselo al detective que investigaba en caso de sus padres, el cual llevaba abierto varios anos, Jane tenía la esperanza de que el homicida fuese atrapado y encerrado por el resto de la eternidad.

Miraba en reloj, esperando ansiosamente, al mismo tiempo cambiaba su pijama por el único conjunto formal que había en todo su escaso guardarropa. Se cepillo su corto cabello negro frente al espejo, no solía arreglarse con regularidad; desde ese fatídico día no podía hacer nada más que intentar en encontrar al culpable, y si quería que la tomaran enserio debía verse como alguien cuerdo. Tomo los documentos y salió de forma desesperada hasta su viejo automóvil. Era muy temprano en la mañana, alrededor de las ocho y poco le interesaba si debía esperar sentada en las afueras de la estación, no estaba dispuesta a irse sin mostrar su investigación. Gasto tanto tiempo y energía hasta caer en la obsesión, aunque eso tampoco importaba, solo la guiaba la necesidad de satisfacer su fuerte sed de justicia.

Una hora y media más tarde ya estaba en el estacionamiento de la comisaria, en dirección a la entrada de la comisaria con la carpeta aferrada a su pecho, a medida que se acercaba podía oír el ruido proveniente del interior. Atravesó la puerta, miro a todos lados y no vio al detective por lo que decidió quedarse ahí cerca de la entrada para interceptarlo en cuanto lo viera. Pasaron cinco, diez quince hasta veinte minutos sin nada. Algunas de las personas del lugar comenzaban a mirarla con extrañeza, Jane simulaba no darse cuenta mientras sus nervios empezaban a carcomerla por dentro, así como su paciencia se esfumaba como agua entre sus manos.

Treinta minutos habían volado cuando la joven pudo, por fin, suspirar un poco más calmada. El detective entro por el frente engullendo un trozo de una esponjosa rosquilla glaseada, como una exhalación Jane se deslizó por el concurrido pasillo hasta estar plantada frente al hombre, quien no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

— ¡Detective Bullock! —grito agitando la mano derecha de un lado al otro para llamar su atención. El aludido retrocedió un paso para marcar distancia entre ambos. Esa mujer lo ponía nervioso pero comprendía por qué lo hacía y no lograba evitar sentir lastima por ella.

—Señorita Arkensaw —dijo cordialmente el policía. Jane es había obsesionado con el caso de sus padres, tanto ella como él lo sabían, solía pasar a preguntar por avances de forma tan frecuente que rayaba en el acoso— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Él estaba incómodo por las constantes visitas de ella. Hubo un corto silencio entre ellos y luego ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Yo… tengo algo para usted—anuncio con voz titubeante. Extendió sus delgados brazos para darle el folder. Sin ser capaz de decir algo el detective la recibió, jamás en todo ese tiempo ella hizo una contribución al caso solo preguntaba por los avances.

— ¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó abriéndola para poder examinar el contenido. No eran más que un montón de papeles de diversos tipos que lo dejaron confundido.

—Es evidencia—aclaró Jane observando al hombre pasar las páginas dando un breve vistazo simulando leer cada una.

Bullock asintió anonadado por la gran cantidad de hojas que ella recabó. Dedujo que esa tarea seguramente le tomo muchas horas, no podía ser normal ni sano que ocupara tanto tiempo en eso. Sus pronunciadas ojeras, su aspecto cansado y demacrado lo decían todo.

—Señorita Arkenshaw, creo que debe ir a casa y descansar. Olvidarse de esto, yo le avisaré si hay alguna novedad pero temo que todo esto le esté afectando…

—Usted cree que estoy loca— lo interrumpió Jane confundida y molesta, El detective no lo había dicho con ningún tipo de malicia pero aun así ella se sentía estúpida y que no estaba siendo tomada en serio.

—No es lo que quise decir…

—Sí, es exactamente lo que yo escuché—ella cruzo los brazos sintiéndose más enojada que nunca. Muy en el fondo sabía que el policía tenía toda la razón en ese aspecto. No quería admitirlo, eso sería como admitir su derrota frente a Jeff, era verdad que no tenía vida fuera de su mal pagado empleo como cajera en un supermercado, solo tenía sus recuerdos a los cuales se aferraba como una hambrienta piraña.

—Por favor, cálmese—trataba de apaciguarla haciendo moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo.

De cualquier forma ella no lograba procesarlo. No había desperdiciado años de su vida para ser tomada como una lunática por un hombre que se resistía a hacer su trabajo.

No lo permitiría.

— ¡No! Ese es el problema aquí. Por eso el caso de mis padres está estancado. ¿Cuántos años más deben pasara antes de que haya un progreso real? —Estaba histérica, sus ojos se desorbitaron al escupir cada una de las palabras con ira. El retrocedió dos pasos más lejos de ella, se asustó por su reacción exagerada aun cuando fue amable, de alguna forma, la sabia que tarde o temprano ella enloquecería—¡Están tan calmados que no ponen en empeño en nada! ¡Nadie en este lugar lo hace! ¡Nadie! ¡Son un montón de idiotas!

Toda la comisaria observaba la escena. El avergonzado detective continuaba con sus patéticos intentos de tranquilizarla. Cuando lo logro, ella bajo la mirada, derrotada, con la respiración acelerada y conteniendo sus emociones. Paso un rato antes de que el bullicio se reanudara y las personas ahí presentes olvidaran el escándalo que hizo la joven.

—Debe irse a descansar—repitió sin poder salir de su asombro sintiéndose culpable. Jane recupero la compostura nuevamente y se veía aún más agotada y abatida que de costumbre, ni su ropa formal o el maquillaje en su rostro cubrirían eso—. Yo revisaré todo esto—agito el folder en su mano—Le avisaré si encuentro algo.

Ella rio con tristeza y negó enérgica con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hará. Nadie lo hará. Jamás encontraran al asesino de mis padres, creí que si pero…no sucederá…

Bullock no pudo responder, Jane corrió lejos del lugar hasta desaparecer en un mar de gente que transitaba en el corredor. Observo el folder, realmente lucia como algo que necesitaba revisar, lo haría después, pero al menos, lo haría.

Solo para darle tranquilidad a la mujer y saciar su incipiente curiosidad por el contenido del folder. No era capaz de ignorar posibles pruebas, se ella dedico tanto tiempo algo debió encontrar, algo que quizá pasaron por alto.

Algo importante, a decir verdad, lo veía como poco probable.


	3. Regreso al mundo real

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes principales perteneven a sus respectivos creadores. Yo los uso con fines de entrener, salvo por algunos OC' s incidentales y secundarios (Que son absolutamente necesarios quiero aclarar) que participan en esta historia.

 **2017**

 **Notas de autora:** Hola, he estado pensandolo mucho... Me cala ver esta historia inconclusa en mi cuenta, esta historia tiene tres años ya. Me parece justo terninarla, aún tengo en mente la trama que había planeado para la misma.

En fin, nunca he visto ninguna historia acerca de los personajes de creeppypastas que no sea del estilo "Guión bajo/rayita" como pareja de un personaje popular. Dísese Jeff, Ben, Ticci Toby, etcétera o un "viviendo..."," conociendo...", que respeto a sus autores y lectores pero personalmente prefiero otro tipo de historias enfocadas a aspectos distintos de estos personajes.

Asi que, aunque tenga un lector o dos, o ninguno; seguiré con este fanfic :)

Unicornio Senju _out..._

 **¡A leer! :)**

.

.

.

Capítulo tres:Regreso al mundo real.

Luego del accidente en el cual había fallecido una mujer, Jeff se fue llevado a prisión casi directamente. El juicio en su contra fue relativamente corto, por más que su abogado intentó no pudo hacer demasiado contra las sólidas y contundentes pruebas que lo incriminaban por completo. Fue declarado culpable de homicidio involuntario, debido a que esa noche estaba en estado de ebriedad. Pero ese era el menor de sus crímenes, por lo menos nadie parecía sospechar que era el responsable de las muertes en la zona ocurridas anteriores a aquella noche.

La policía no podía ser más estúpida o eso pensó él.

Cuando el impasible juez golpeó el mazo contra la mesa del enorme tribunal, en aquel momento todos callaron, y al dictar su sentencia no se inmutó en lo absoluto. La culpa y el remordimiento no hicieron su aparición en ningún momento, ni por un solo segundo. Aquellos sentimientos que nunca experimento y, probablemente, no lo haría en toda su vida. Lo habían condenado a ocho años, pero debido a su buen comportamiento dentro del reclusorio lo soltarían mucho antes. Pasó cerca de cinco años en ese tormentoso encierro, siempre creyó que la cárcel era estar en una celda gran parte del día con una mierda de comida hasta perder toda la maldita lúcidez, y, si, estaba en lo cierto.

Podía decirse que había purgado toda su sentencia, ese día Jeff se preparaba para salir de ese jodido infierno y volver a la tierra. Ya había pasado cada prueba, revisión y control necesarios, que tomaron mucho tiempo y, finalmente estaba frente a esa ventanilla donde un guardia le devolvería sus pertenencias que traía el día del arresto, nada más que unos míseros billetes. El tomo con desgano y un oficial lo acompañó hasta las puertas del lugar, se escuchó una ensordecedora sirena antes de que las altísimas puertas de metal grueso y alambres de púas se abrieran con relativa rapidez, camino por su cuenta hasta la libertad.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire fresco, exhaló con fuerza y sonrió con satisfacción. Tras una larga y tortuosa espera era libre, sentía que tenía el poder de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, sin nada ni nadie deteniéndola.

La única razón porque soportó todo fue con el propósito de o levantar sospechas, permaneció tranquilo en el hospital y fue a prisión, pues si escapaba él sabía que la policía se desharía por encontrarlo; no había matado a cualquier persona, esa mujer parecía provenir de una familia adinerada que pagaría por su caza, esos idiotas ricos le arruinarían la vida. Estaba al tanto, de que existía la posibilidad de que fuese vinculado con los asesinatos. De ser así, nunca más volvería a salir y se pudriría en una asquerosa celda, lo último que vería serían las tristes paredes grises del muro. Y, eso, para el sería una muerte de lo más patética.

Su vida se iría al demonio.

Continúo con su caminata, la calle era muy larga y no tenía a dónde ir. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, no tenía ni un reloj para saber la hora pero a juzgar por el color naranja del cielo ya estaba por anochecer. En el bolsillo de su negro pantalón solo había que cien dólares que no le alcanzarían para nada útil, en el mundo real, eso era muy poco dinero. Ya nadie le proporcionaba el mínimo para sobrevivir como en prisión; ahí, le daban las comidas necesarias, ropa de vez en cuando, un techo sobre su cabeza y una cama, incluso, dinero que alguien desconocido le enviaba cada cierto tiempo.

Jeff pensó que lo mejor sería robar un auto e irse lejos de ahí, por supuesto, no lo haría tan cerca de una prisión llena de policías dispuestos a hacerlo volver a plena luz del día.

No.

Nadie era tan idiota.

Lo más prudente fue seguir su aburrida y agotadora caminata por más tiempo hasta alejarse mucho de ese lugar. Así fue, la noche cubrió todo con su oscuro manto adornado de estrellas titilantes. No podía hallarse más cansado, estaba tan hambriento que devoraría lo que le pusieran enfrente, sentía la frustración atacándolo de una forma cruel. La fatiga lo consumía, por esa razón ni se percató de que era seguido por alguien a distancia. Producto del largo recorrido llego a un desolado parque, todo apuntaba a que esa noche dormiría ahí, no tenía ni un lugar a donde volver, estaba solo. La única banca que encontró en el parque en el cual termino tras su larguisima caminata, era tal vez la superficie más incomoda que había en kilómetros a la redonda; esta dura, áspera, llena de astillas y podía sentir los clavos torcidos debajo de su espalda mientras maldecía por su bendita suerte. Se acurrucó en busca de algo más de calor para no morirse de hipotermia ahí mismo.

No tenía planes a decir verdad, jamás los tenía ni los tuvo.

Las lámparas de luz redonda de base metálica que se extendía por todos los caminos de el parque se apagaron quedando solo unas cuantas para proveer la iluminación mínima para ver por donde se iba, dando un aspecto mas lúgubre y hasta peligroso al lugar. Aunque ese pensamiento suyo no era del todo cierto pues al oir el golpeteo de pasos contra el rústico pavimento de la acera se sobresaltó a pesar de no moverse de su incomoda banca de parque. Dedujo que se trataba de una mujer debido a la similitud del ruido con la de los tacones contra el pavimento, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y cerro los ojos para descansar.

El sonido se acalló, Jeff agradeció el poder dormir sin ruidos irritantes, entonces escucho un taconazo al suelo que era a todas luces intencional. Como si esa desconocida tratara de joderle la siesta con aquello, lo ignoro pero al ver esa 'respuesta' suya ella lo hizo dos veces mas como mucha mas insistencia y menos delicadeza que antes. Costándole todo el esfuerzo de mundo, el abrió los ojos muy molesto y queriendo estrangularla ahí mismo sin importar las cantidades de evidencia que pudiera proveer a las autoridades. Sus ojos oscuros de abrieron con pereza, enfocándose en la silueta de una mujer de pie frente a él.

No la reconoció, iba vestida con un vestido de color morado demasiado formal y elegante para estar en un parque público a las casi once de la noche mirando desconocidos o vagabundos que bien podrían asaltarla, llevaba una coleta alta que recogía toda su larga cabellera negra y un mechón rojizo le caía al costado del rostro que no podía observar debido a que una bufanda se lo cubría parcialmente. Jeff se levantó de su cama urbana improvisada y la observo como examinadola, ¿Acaso era estúpida? fue una de las primeras cosas que pensó al verla. No era muy inteligente ir molestando personas en lugares tan soltarios donde fácilmente podría ser _atacada..._

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó Jeff con voz impersonal, ocultando el hecho de que saber su identidad le intrigaba.

La sonrisa de la extraña relució en mitad de la penumbra.

—Una vieja amiga—Respondió ella y los ojos de Jeff brillaron en un gesto casi humano de felicidad genuina.

—Nina.

.

.

.

Jane observó el plato de comida frente a ella, macarrones con queso salidos de una caja del supermercado para cenar, tal vez para desayunar al día siguiente también. No tenía hambre pero debía comer si quería seguir viviendo, llevó su mano a el plato para tomar una porción de ese alimento con un tenedor y se sintió tan enferma. A pesar de ello, engulló la pasta como si se tratara de una obligación muy molesta; el comedor de su apartamento era uno de los sitios mas desolados que había, solo estaba ella ahí y nunca habria nadie mas que la acompañara o riera a su lado. Solo un perpetuo silencio definitivo que ofrecía la muerte.

No tenía nada que decir ni a si misma o a alguien, ni mas lágrimas que derramar en la soledad. El doloroso recuerdo de sus amados padres se difuminaba ante la imagen del rostro de Jeff y su brillo de locura en la mirada. Brillo que deseaba apagar en medio de súplicas y la peor de las agonías posibles.

Estaba tan sola en el mundo, su vida se había detenido hacia muchos años, Jeff se había robado todo aquello que ella tanto amaba. No tenía a nadie ni ganas de reconstruir su existencia, se sentía tan vacía y sin propósito más allá de hacer que Jeff se pudiera en un celda por el resto de sus días.

Alejó el plato de comida al sentirse asqueada de todo y dejó caer el tenedor bruscamente sobre el mismo.

No tenía nada ni a nadie.

No hablaba con sus vecinos o compañeros de trabajo en ese mal pagado y agotador empleo en un supermercado que pertenecía a una de esas grandes cadenas por todo el país. Su vida se había reducido a un ciclo interminable de depresión e ira dedicada a la fantasía de ver al asesino de sus padres tras las rejas rindiendo cuántas con la justicia. Se lo debía a sus padres.

Ellos merecían justicia.

Y ella también.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** A partir de aquí, daremos un salto al pasado de los personajes para explicar el porque de muchas cosas :)

He aquí una actualización después de casi dos años de el primer y segunda capítulo de esta historia.

Sábado 2 de Septiembre del 2017

Unicornio _out._


End file.
